Leaving My Heart Behind
by animallover0109
Summary: Charlie knows the Cullen's secret, and he makes Bella move out with him. Now Bella has to cope with life without Edward. Will they ever see each other again? Now finished. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

AN: I had an orchestra concert on Thursday, and it gave me an idea for a story. That's how this story came around. And I actually got time to type this chapter! YAY! I'm disappointed with the lack of reviews for my other stories. I've only gotten about 5 for the 2 chapters I posted. Until I get 7 for each, I will not be updating them. I am sorry to those that reviewed. Anyways… ill shut up now and let you read this.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.

Chapter 1: Leaving My Heart Behind

I walked into the house and hung my keys on the hook. I then walked over to the fridge and looked for anything that I could use to make dinner. Sighing, I pulled out leftover fish. It would have to do. As I put it in the oven, I could hear the cruiser pulling up. A minute later, Charlie came rushing in.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Charlie never rushed with anything, even when we were late.

"Bella, we're leaving."

For a minute, I just stared at him in shock. _Leaving?!? Why?!? _"What are you talking about dad? Why are we leaving?" I followed him as he ran up the stairs. He pulled out his old battered suitcase and started shoving things from his closet in it.

"It's not safe Bella."

"What do you mean it's not safe? It's plenty safe!" Even as I said the words, I knew they were false. There were vampires and werewolves all over the place.

Charlie paused and whirled around to face me. "I mean it's not safe Bella. Billy told me everything."

"Dad, have you lost your mind?!? What nonsense was he telling you?"

"That there were vampires." I froze in horror. Why did Billy tell him? "That the Cullen's are vampires. Bella, you can't date a vampire! And I bet you didn't even know!"

"Dad! I don't care that they're vampires! Have they hurt me yet? I'm still here dad! If they were dangerous I'd be long gone! And I've know for a long time dad! I'm not stupid! Did Billy tell you there are werewolves also? Opps…" I regretted saying the last part instantly.

"WEREWOLVES?!?!? Pack your things now Bella. Whatever you absolutely can't leave behind. We are leaving in 10 minutes. Now go."

With tears streaming down my face, I yelled. "NO! I'm not going! You can't make me!" I ran down the stairs and went to where I had put the keys. They weren't there. I whirled around to face Charlie, who had followed me. "Dad! Give them back!"

He looked at me coolly. "No Bella, I can't let you put yourself in danger. Now go pack your bags. Now."

I ran blindly up the stairs. I quickly threw the few things that I couldn't leave behind; my lullaby, the pictures of Edward, and various clothes that were my favorite. I then found a piece of paper and knelt by my bedside table.

_Edward_

_I'm sorry that I left, but I have no choice. If I could stay, then I would. But Charlie knows your secret and will do anything to get me away from you. I just want you to know that wherever I go, I will still love you. That will never change. _

_Missing you already,_

_Bella_

I folded it then set it in the exact center of the table. I then grabbed the sock of money that was underneath my mattress, my CD player and headphones, and then stuffed them in my backpack. Slinging the backpack onto my back, I looked around my room for the last time. I knew I would never return. I then grabbed my suitcase and walked reluctantly down the stairs. Charlie met me at the bottom and took my suitcase. He then led me to the cruiser and made sure I was in the passenger's seat before going around to the back and throwing my suitcase in with his own.

Then he got into the driver's side and started the car. He pressed on the gas pedal, and we pulled away from the house. When we were halfway down the street, I turned around to take my last look at the house I had called home for over a year. Standing in the driveway was Edward. He looked so heartbroken that I had to turn away. Tears streamed down my cheeks as we turned the corner, leaving my heart behind.

…

……

………

…………

…………….

…………

………

……

…

AN: I was almost crying by the time I typed the last line. ( O well... so what did u think? If anyone likes it then I'm going to start to write it out so I know where this is going and can update as soon as I get the time to type. Please review! Plez?! Maybe it will help the writers block I have for Tantalize. If anybody would like to help me with that, then plez PM me or leave it in a review. PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEZ?!?!?!


	2. Stupid Mutts

AN: Hey everybody! I'm sorry for the long wait. I completely forgot I had this story because when my computer crashed, I had to get a new one which meant that I didn't have this chapter. Then right before I left for Florida someone (sorry I don't have your penname on hand) reviewed and asked if I was going to update. I got back from Florida not long ago, so here is the long awaited chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.

Chapter 2: Stupid Mutts

Edward's POV

I was watching TV with Alice when she had a vision. I grabbed her before she could fall off of the couch. Jasper immediately ran in and took her. As soon as the vision ended, her eyes filled with horror. "Stupid mutts! Edward, go to Bella's NOW!"

I didn't even pause to ask her why. I was up and out the door before anyone else had even moved. If the mutts were involved, it couldn't be good. I ran as fast as I possibly could, but as I slowed and came out of the last line of trees and stopped in her driveway, I could see that I was too late. Bella was in Charlie's cruiser and she was crying as she looked back at me.

The minute she saw me, her eyes told me her heart retching goodbye before she turned away. As they turned the corner, I broke down. I was too late. What had made them leave? And what did the Swans' leaving have to do with the mutts? None of this made sense.

I got up from where I had collapsed in the driveway and walked up to the door. I reached for where the spare key was always hidden, but it was no longer there. I then tried to twist the knob instead. It was unlocked. I knew that Bella would never leave me intentionally, so she must have left it unlocked, knowing that I would be coming.

I walked through the kitchen slowly, looking for any sign as to what made Charlie leave in such a hurry. The oven was still on, and the smell of fish came from inside. I quickly turned it off and hoped that the horrid smell would go away. I then continued on into the living room. The TV was off, so Charlie hadn't suddenly thought of something that he had to do.

There was still nothing that hinted that the mutts had anything to do with this. What could possibly have happened? I left that room and made my way upstairs to Bella's bedroom. Maybe she had left something that would let me know what was going on. As I walked into her room, I noticed that her photo album, her CD player, and her backpack were missing. Where her CD player had been before, now there was a folded slip of paper. A note?

As I walked closer, I could see my name scrawled on the top in her sloppy handwriting. Almost too afraid to read it, but too curious not to, I opened the folded slip of paper and read what Bella had left for me to find.

_Edward_

_I'm sorry that I left, but I have no choice. If I could stay, then I would. But Charlie knows your secret and will do anything to get me away from you. I just want you to know that wherever I go, I will still love you. That will never change. _

_Missing you already,_

_Bella_

My face fell. My Bella was never coming back. But how had her dad figured out the secret? And all of the sudden, everything fell into place. The werewolves knew our secret. Charlie was friends with Billy who has hated my family from the start. Billy had tried to break us up once before. When that hadn't worked, he turned to Charlie because he was Bella's weakness.

Charlie had freaked out when he heard. Instead of hearing Bella out, he made her leave. He was taking Bella to some faraway place so that she would never see me again. But without protection, what would become of Bella? Victoria was still on the loose, and if she found them before I could… I couldn't even finish that thought.

Clutching that small slip of paper in my hand, I left the house and ran back towards my own to tell everyone of what had happened. We had to find Bella soon, we just had to. But we had no way to track her and no way to figure out where she was.

As I entered the house, everyone was there waiting for me. "You didn't make it in time." Alice said sadly. I shook my head.

"I don't know where they went, but as far as I can figure, the mutts freaked Charlie out and made him take Bella away. Bella had no choice. She left this." I handed Alice the note. Everyone else read over her shoulder as she unfolded the note.

"How could this have happened? Why didn't I see this earlier?"

"Alice, there was no way that you could have seen this earlier. It's just bad luck all around," Esme said softly.

"We have to get Bella back," I said. "Victoria is still out there. If she finds her before we do…" I again couldn't finish that sentence. I could not think about Bella's mortality.

"I agree," Carlisle said. "But we have no way to figure out where they are going. Since they're in the car we have no scent to follow."

"We'll just have to depend on Alice's visions. It's all that we have to follow. In a country this big we'll have no way to track her. And there is no guarantee that they will even stay in the country. We just have to hope and pray that Bella will be safe. Everyone pack a bag so that we're ready when we get a vision."

We all obeyed mechanically though Rosalie was complaining how the human was messing up our family again. Emmett went off on her and she was silent. _Bella where are you?_



AN: So there is the second chapter. 2 pages! What did you think? Good? Bad? Plez let me know what you think. Thank you!


	3. A New Place

AN: Hey everybody! I'm going to Norway today, so I can't make this a long AN if I want to finish typing this chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own… nothing? Oh wait! I own the idea and

Chapter 3: A New Place

Bella POV

We didn't go to the airport. We just kept driving. It had to be at least another 8 hours before Charlie got tired. He pulled off to the side of the highway and told me to get some sleep. I frowned and turned away from him. When his snores started up, I sat back up. What were my options now?

I was in the middle of nowhere. But we had just passed an exit. It had stated that some town was a mile ahead. But would I be able to find a phone? And could I really leave Charlie by himself? He would either think that I was kidnapped or had found a way back to the Cullen's. My guess was the second one. So, there was really nothing I could do was there?

Resigned, I curled up uncomfortably on the seat. I shut my eyes and tried my hardest to fall asleep. Though I so desperately wanted to sleep, I didn't fall asleep until the sun began to rise.

--

I was woken up by Charlie sometime that day. It was well after noon from the position of the sun. "Bella, we're almost there," Charlie said happily.

"Great," I replied sarcastically. "I've always wanted to move to… where are we?"

"Wauwatosa."

"Huh?" I replied. What in the world was Wauwatosa?"

"Wisconsin."

"Oh…" I was silent after that. We pulled up to a house about half an hour later. It was very similar to our home in Washington. As I walked unwillingly into the new house I was in a hallway. I decided I might as well explore the rest of the house. Maybe I would be able to find a phone…

There was a doorway to my left so I peeked through. It was a living room. It had a large TV and some couches. I continued down the hallway and found a door to my right; the kitchen. It was pretty plain, nothing like all of the mismatched furniture at our old house. At the end of the hallway was a stairway.

I walked up the stairs. To my right was the bathroom, and further down was a bedroom. On the left was a bedroom, a hall closet, and then another bedroom. I would have considered it a nice house under other circumstances. Charlie brought up my suitcase and set it inside the first room on the left. I didn't really care, it was better that way. Closer to the stairs, and finding a phone at night. In my quick overview I hadn't noticed any.



"From now on, I'll do the grocery shopping Bella. I will get you a car soon but until then I will drive you to school in my cruiser. Okay?"

"Whatever… it's not like you're actually going to give me a choice."

"Bella, stop acting like this., You aren't the girl you were last month. This is for your own good," he snapped at me.

"Well that's what you would think," I snapped right back. "You'd rather listen to Billy than listen to me. Did you ever stop to think that maybe I was safer in Forks?"

"How could it be safe if there are werewolves and vampires?" He snapped angrily. "I do not want to have this discussion. Stay in this room until I get back."

"And what if I don't want to?" I challenged.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Stop with the attitude. You will stay here until I get back."

He stomped out of my bedroom and slammed the door behind him. I fell back onto my new bed. Had Charlie really deserved the attitude that I had given him? Was I being too harsh? He had thought that this was for my own safety. Then again, he had never even stopped to hear MY side of the story. He had jumped to conclusions and taken me away from what made me happiness. I heard the front door shut and his car start, so I got up off of the bed and tried to open my door.

Charlie had locked it. It only locked on the outside. He so deserved the attitude I gave him, I thought sourly as I stomped to my suitcase and pulled out its contents. The first thing I pulled out was a picture of Edward.

_Edward, where are you?_

--

AN: So there's chapter 3. :D Please tell me what you think. REVIEW!


	4. Because You're a Vampire

AN:Hey Everybody! I'm sooooo sorry for the lack of updates. School started, teachers are giving too much homework... and i just havent had the time to type. BUT some wednesdays we dont start school until 9:30 (It's really weird and really confusing) so that seems to be when i get the chance to write these chapters. I just got my braces off too... so im SUPER happy! Okay, i'll shut my mouth and give you this chapter...

Disclaimer:I own Will, and the idea. That's it i think...

Chapter 4:Because You're a Vampire...

When Charlie got back and unlocked my door, he found me glaring at him. "Look Bells, I'm sorry I have to do this for you. But it really is for your own good. I mean, Forks wasn't safe and we both know it."

"It WAS safe," I snapped back. "And now it's not because the Cullen's are away. Really Charlie," I said. Charlie immediately picked up on the fact that I had stopped calling him dad. "Did you think at all about what Billy said?"

"Yes…"

"Okay then. What did he say?" I snapped angrily.

"He said that you were dating a vampire," he spat the word out.

"So? What was your conclusion?"

"That he was going to have you for lunch." He snapped right back. "We will never discuss Forks again. Got it?"

"I'll do whatever I want to do Charlie."

"No you won't Bella. Go make dinner before I make it myself." He yelled. I huffed angrily before getting off of the bed to go make dinner. Tacos were about the only thing that I could make, so I did.

"There dad, be happy," I said sourly before grabbing my own plate and making my way upstairs. I completely ignored Charlie's protests. The rest of the night passed slowly as I replayed my lullaby over and over again. The whole time I couldn't help but wonder if the Cullen's really were looking for me. Or had they thought that I had been the one to make us move away? But surely Edward found the note…

I slipped into a fitful sleep filled with vampires, werewolves, and Charlie…

--

"BELLA!! GET UP! ITS TIME FOR SCHOOL!" I groaned and rolled over. He sure wasn't wasting any time in his efforts to make me forget about the Cullens. What exactly was his plan? To make me fall in love with somebody else? That was never going to happen.

I climbed out of bed and threw on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. After I ran a brush threw my tangled hair, I walked slowly downstairs to get a Poptart to eat. Instead Charlie handed me a piece of buttered toast and ushered me out to the cruiser. I climbed in unwillingly and Charlie drove me to school. The second the car stopped and climbed out and went to the front office without once looking back at Charlie.

I stepped into the cozy little office and went up to the front desk. "Hello dear, what can I do for you?" The receptionist asked me sweetly.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan. I'm new here."

"Oh yes! Hm…" she rustled through a large stack of papers before she finally pulled out my schedule and a map. "Here you go Isabella. Now, the school is set up a little confusing and the map doesn't help much, so one of our best students will be showing you around today."

"Great…" I muttered sarcastically.

"Will! Can you please come in here?" The receptionist called into the adjacent room. It seemed to have a lot of filing cabinets and chairs.

"Yes Mrs. Smith?" He asked politely as he appeared. My jaw almost dropped as I took in his appearance. Charlie sure wasn't smart when it came to picking towns. Will had light brown hair, extremely pale skin, and topaz eyes. He seemed to have noticed my incredulous look. I quickly rearranged my features into a blank mask.

"This is Isabella Swan. Would you mind showing her to her classes today?"

"Sure. Hello Isabella," he said while walking over to me. "So what do you have first?"

"Um… Chemistry room 102." I replied.

"Oh, I have that class too. Come on Bella," he said while walking towards the door. "I'll show you where your class is." I followed him slowly out the door and followed him through winding hallways until he stopped in front of a door that read 102.

Just before we walked into the room, I stopped and asked him one quick question. "Hey Will, do you know the Cullen's or the Hale's?"

He looked at me oddly. "No… why?"

"Oh. Just cause you're all vampires. I figured you might know them." I walked into the class as his jaw dropped in shock. Hm… maybe that wasn't the best idea. Oh well.

--

AN: Hey again! So i hope you liked the chapter. Plez give me your thoughts about it! Sorry its kind of short... PLEZ REVIEW!


	5. Hello?

AN: Hey everyone! So, I got my braces off, went to my second Cubs game, got my permit, AND homecoming is today. So homework has been crazy so it's a miracle that I found the time to type this. As of now I have to do chores… So I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I only own William and the idea.

Chapter 5: Hello?

Will walked in only a moment later, briefly over his shock. I nearly laughed as he glared balefully at me. I smirked before looking back to the syllabus that the teacher had given me… it didn't look too hard. Then again, chemistry involved a lot of math, and that defiantly wasn't my best subject.

Chemistry wasn't bad at all; Will was sitting at the complete opposite end of the room. Right after class, he was out the door and the kid who was sitting next to me found his voice. "I'm Dan."

"Bella," I replied.

"What class do you have next?"

"English in 258," I said after checking my schedule.

"I'm in 260, I can take you there." He said as he stood. I quickly gathered my books and followed him. With a shock I realized just how alike Forks and Wauwatosa were. I put my head down and followed him reluctantly to my next class.

--

The rest of the day was a blur. At lunch I sat with a group of five; Sophia, Lynn, Dan, Amy, and Joe. They were all nice. As I had suspected, William wasn't even in the lunch room. William was only in one other class with me; Math. And of course, that was the last class of the day.

Once the final bell freed me from the school, I ran to the parking lot, only to discover that Charlie wasn't there yet. With a resigned sigh, I started to walk towards the house. It only took me about 10 minutes to get home. The door was unlocked as I twisted the doorknob. Of course, Charlie ran to greet me when he heard the door slam loudly.

"Oh Bells, I'm sorry! I forgot that you didn't have your truck!"

"Yea, whatever dad," I said as I brushed past him and headed for the stairs.

"Bella, this is ridiculous!" He yelled up after me.

"Is it really?" I demanded as I whirled around to face him.

"Yes it is Bella! Can't you see? You're shutting yourself off! You aren't even trying to be happy!"

"Well maybe it's because you're doing your best to make me miserable," I retorted as I sprinted up the stairs. With Edward gone, it seemed as though I wasn't as clumsy. Then again, I was probably being weird.

I shut and locked my bedroom door behind me before I settled down on my bed to do what little homework I had received. Unfortunately for me, it didn't take nearly as long as I had hoped. It was only 5 o'clock when I finished; not time to make dinner yet, and too much free time for my own good.

I pulled my CD player out of my backpack and set my lullaby on repeat. Tears streamed endlessly down my face at the familiar tune. Over the music, I heard my window creak. Bolting upright, I stared in shock at the window, and the boy that was slipping into my room. Will stared back at me.

"What the hell?" I said bitterly. The headphones had fallen off of my ears, so I turned it off.

"How do you know?" He demanded angrily.

"Be quiet," I said softly. "My father is right downstairs!"

"Fine," he replied in barely more than a whisper. "How do you know?" He repeated his question.

"Why should I tell you?" I retorted.

"Because I can kill you right now and nobody would ever know that it was me."

"But you wouldn't because then your eyes would turn red."

He glared at my response. But as he did, his eyes narrowed in on the picture that I had on my nightstand; one of the many pictures of Edward and I. In a split second he was holding it in his hands looking curiously at Edward.

I sighed, there was no point in not telling him now. "He was my boyfriend." I said slowly, my voice cracking when I said was. He looked up at the obvious pain in my voice.

"What happened?" He asked all traces of anger gone.

"My father figured out from the werewolves at the next town over. Of course, he freaked out and wouldn't listen to me when I tried to tell him I was safest in Forks. He made us leave right away… I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye. And of course that was the one day that I couldn't find my cell phone."

"So why don't you use the house phone?"

"The only one is in Charlie's room, and he locks it all the time. And he always has the key."

Will seemed to ponder this for a minute. Then he seemed to make up his mind and reached into his pocket, producing a small silver phone, which he held out to me. I stared at it for a moment. "Are you serious?" I asked, unwilling to believe that a complete stranger was going to let me use his cell phone, and a vampire at that.

He nodded and took a step towards me so that the phone was in my reach. With a new found enthusiasm I grabbed the phone and punched in the familiar number. I waited impatiently while it rung. Then I finally heard the other end get picked up. "Hello?"

--

AN: Haha… I'm so evil. But homecoming is today and I felt like that was a good ending to the chapter. So, review or you are stuck with a cliffy for a while. :D REVIEW PLEZ!!


	6. Finding Myself

AN: I am sooo sorry that it has taken this long to get you guys a new chapter… but a LOT is going on and my Wednesday mornings haven't been completely free, and that is when I usually type these chapters. I'm going to shut up so that I can type this before my parents get home…

Disclaimer: I only own William and the idea.

Chapter 6:Finding Myself

"_Hello?" _The velvet voice on the other end answered. My happiness dropped slightly; it was not the voice that I longed to hear.

"Hi Alice."

"BELLA!!"

I had to hold the phone away from my ear, and her voice was way too loud. "Sh… Alice my dad will hear you!" She immediately quieted down.

"Oh my gosh Bella. What the heck happened? Edward has been frantic! He's looking all over the town, trying to figure out where you went. The only thing that he's been able to find out is that Billy," She hissed the name. "Told your father what we are."

"Where is Edward? I did call his cell phone…"

"He went to your house again… he's trying to find anything else. He hasn't come back except for when he told us what happened."

"Okay, I'll call my old house phone then. Bye Alice."

"Bye Bella!" I quickly ended the call and dialed the old house. It rang until the answering machine picked up. I frowned in defeat.

"Hey Edward, it's Bella. Please answer the…" I heard the other line pick up.

"Bella?" His familiar voice asked softly.

"Yes. Oh Edward I'm sorry! I should have tried harder." Tears were streaming down my cheeks by now.

"Bella, this wasn't your fault… now where did Charlie take you?"

"_Bella! What's for dinner? It's 6 o'clock already!" _Charlie's voice floated up the stairs. My eyes widened.

"Crap. Edward I have to go… I'm sorry. Go back to your family… I'll call you as soon as I can, love you." I could hear Charlie's footsteps coming up the stairs as I ended the call and chucked the phone to Will. "Closet, or window," I whispered to him just before he disappeared. I got off of the bed and quickly wiped the tears off of my cheeks.

Charlie opened the door just as I reached for the handle… he must have thought that I had jumped out the window or something stupid like that due to the look that he had on his face.

"Um… sandwiches." I was not in the mood to cook a big meal, and I also was not at all hungry.

I brushed past him and headed downstairs to the fridge. "Aw Bells… don't be like this." I whirled around to glare at him.

"Who do you think you are Charlie? You can't make me the person who you want me to be. Why can't you just accept that Edward and I were meant to be together and that I was really safer in Forks?"I sprinted up the stairs and found Will sitting on the bed. He gently tossed the phone to me, already knowing what I wanted.

I quickly punched in Edward's cell phone number, he should be home already. I walked slowly back down the stairs and saw Charlie staring up where I had disappeared. "Bella?" Edward's voice questioned me from the other end.

"Hey Edward." I said, though my voice shook slightly. Charlie looked at me in horror as he saw that I had found a phone though he had tried so hard to keep them away from me.

"Where are you Bella? What is going on?"

"I'm in Wisconsin… Wauwatosa to be exact." Charlie's face started to turn red. "Charlie is getting mad…" I trailed off.

I could hear wind on the other end of the phone. "I will be there in… 4 hours or so. Stay there until then… and please don't do anything stupid."

"Sure thing… William will help me," I said confidently. I had stopped halfway down the stairs.

"Who?" He asked, completely confused.

"Um… basically Charlie sucks at picking mythical free towns… either that or I just end up wherever they are. I have to go before Charlie breaks his phone…"

"Alright. Be Safe." I snapped the phone closed as Charlie walked closer to me.

"Give. Me. The. Phone." He struggled to keep his anger under control.

"Nope, I can't let you break Will's phone."

"Who is Will?" he growled as he walked even closer. I back up a few stairs.

"Let's just say that you suck at picking non-mythical towns. His eyes widened in shock as I turned and sprinted up the stairs. Will met me at the top. I was forced to stop and turn to face the red faced Charlie.

"There's MORE?! BELLA!! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING BEFRIENDING A VAMPIRE?! AND SNEAKING HIM INTO MY HOUSE ON TOP OF IT!"

"Dad," I said as calmly as I could. "You can't control my life, and I let him in because he actually cares how I feel. He wants to help me show you that the Cullens aren't bad people. He's helping me get my life back."

Charlie glared outright at me and the immortal behind me. Without warning he reached towards the hook that hung at the bottom of the staircase. My eyes widened as I realized what he was reaching for. Oh shoot...

AN: So what was Charlie reaching for?? Plez review, and thank you to everyone that has reviewed so far, you guys are AMAZING! :D So please review and tell me what you think... the more reviews the faster I update! I hope you enjoy your weekend!


	7. Uh Oh

AN: Hey people! Sry that the update is a bit late… I'm having a LOT of problems right now… but none of you want to hear about them. SOOOO…. Charlie is a bit OOC in this chapter… and a bit bipolar. :D Hope you enjoy it! And please remember to review… reviews are currently the highlight of my day.

Disclaimer: I only own Will and the idea…

Chapter 7: Uh oh…

Charlie pulled his gun out of his belt and aimed it right at William. Oh crap. "Dad, don't even think about it. It will only hurt you or me," I warned him calmly.

I felt Will take a step to the side, not wanting me in the line of fire any more than I liked the idea. Then again the bullet would probably bounce off of him and hit me anyways.

"The hell it will. Those damn vampires have to die somehow," he snarled. For the first time in my life, I was truly afraid of the person I called my father. What had happened to the caring dad that I had known and loved?

"Dad, you can't possibly kill him, it's nearly impossible," I warned again. Despite my warning, he shifted the gun just a little so that it was aimed at Will's non-beating heart. I shook my head furiously. "Charlie, look at yourself!" I exclaimed. "What happened to my dad? The one who cared about me? The one who cared about what I had to say?"

He glared at me with cold eyes. "What happened to me?" he asked me dubiously. "The question is what happened to you? Have you seen yourself lately? You aren't carefree; you don't listen to what anybody tells you to do. You aren't the same Bella that I knew."

My stare hardened. Couldn't he see that he was the reason that I had changed? Tears glistened briefly on my cheeks before I wiped them away. "You can't control me any more Charlie. I'm old enough to make my own decisions, and you have no power over me," I said in a hard voice.

His face turned an odd shade of red. "Oh no Isabella, I haven't been able to take responsibility of you since you were little. You are NOT going to take that away from me. I finally have my chance to be a good father and all you've done is tried to ruin it."

My anger was bubbling, but William put a cold hand on my shoulder. "Calm down Bella," he whispered softly. "Don't make him do anything rash."

I was so confused; what was I supposed to do? Charlie was furious, and I didn't know how to calm him down… well I did but I would never resort that low. I needed Edward, I couldn't leave him again.

"Dad," I said calmly as I took a step backwards. Will had already taken 3 steps back. He was almost to the top of the staircase now. "Can we please just talk about this calmly? You tell me your side and I'll tell you mine. Deal?"

"Alright," he huffed in defeat. "Come sit down here," he added since I was still on the stairs. Sighing, I complied and sat at the kitchen table in the chair closest to the staircase.

"You want me to go first?" he asked me in order to clarify things. I merely nodded. "Okay… so I went over to Billy's for that game, you know he just got a new TV. So when we finished watching the game Jacob came running in, freaked Billy out. Told Billy he needed to talk to him. So they went into the other room and when Billy returned he was as white as a ghost.

"I asked him what happened and he suddenly snapped back into the real world. 'Charlie, there's something that Bella and her boyfriend have been keeping from you for a long time,' he told me. And I said 'what?' Of course, I was thinking about other secrets that you could have been keeping…

"'The Cullen's are vampires,' he said, calm and with a straight face. Of course, I thought it was just another one of Billy's superstitions. But then he started to point out different things… how he never ate, how he was never around on sunny days, and of course how cold they all are.

"Then it all just fell into place. He told me to get you out of there if I didn't want anything to happen to you. Then I just turned and got home as fast as I possibly could. You don't know how much that scared me Bella. I didn't even know if you were going to be there when I got back because I remember that you had told me that you were going over to Edward's house… I didn't want to lose you Bella."

I looked up at him, blankly noticing that he was still holding his gun. "That's all that he told you?" I asked him. Billy hadn't told him about how they were good vampires, or how they were supposed to be safe for us, or about how they had protected me for so long. When Charlie nodded, I knew that mine was going to be a very long story.

---

AN: So what did you think? Please review! I'm working on the next chapter as you read this, so the more reviews I get the faster that I'll post the chapter!


	8. Happy Reunion?

AN: OMG I SAW THE TWILIGHT MOVIE AND IT WAS HYSTERICAL!!! Definitely not like the book, but it was okay. Anybody who wants to talk to me about it, leave a note in either a review or a PM.

Sorry it has taken me so long to update… a lot has been going on…

Disclaimer: I own nothing… darn…

Chapter 8: Happy Reunion?

"Dad... there are a lot of things that Billy didn't tell you," I started calmly. He looked at me warily.

"Like what?"

"Like that if it wasn't for Edward, I would be dead many times over." Charlie was silent for a moment.

"What… what do you mean Bella?" he asked me, his voice suddenly unguarded. I sighed.

"Dad, this is a very long story," I warned him. "Where should I start… how about school. Remember the time when I almost got hit by Tyler's van?"

"Yes…" he said warily, already afraid of where I was going with this.

"Do you also remember the small fact that Edward was also in the van's path?" He nodded mutely. "Well he was all the way across the parking lot. He risked himself and his family to save me from that van. If it weren't for him I would have died twice in those few minutes.

"After that he tried to keep his distance from me; he was trying to protect me from his world. However that didn't work. Oh, you remember when I went to Port Angeles with Jess and Angela before the dance? Well… Edward saved me from certain death there too." I would not go into details about THAT incidence.

"Edward was the one who drove me home; he also forced me to eat. By then I already knew his secret because Jacob had already told me. But Jacob had also told me that they weren't supposed to be dangerous. They drink ANIMAL blood, not human blood," I added as I looked straight at him.

"But…" he tried to interrupt.

"No Charlie, listen. Another time was when he took me to watch his family play baseball. Of course you remember that night… that was the night I left for Phoenix. A group of other vampires came… the ones that would not hesitate to kill me. They were lethal, but Edward and his family managed to get me out of that.

"Of course those vampires were still loose, so I couldn't stay in Forks. James could have hurt you, I couldn't let him. So Alice and Jasper took me to Phoenix while Edward, Carlisle, and Emmett led James as far away from Forks as they could. But James, and the wild female Victoria were still loose; they got away." Tears glistened on my cheeks before I whipped them away, already knowing where that led us.

"James found me in Phoenix; he tricked me into meeting him in the dance studio. He was so close to killing me… and he would have to if Edward, Carlisle, and Alice had been a few moments later. That's where I got this scar," I said as I held up my hand to show him the small crescent scar. "That's also why I wound up in the hospital." I stopped there. No need to let him know how Laurent had changed and Victoria had regrouped and were after me.

"Bella… I never knew………" he seemed at a loss for words. Just then the doorbell rang. Well that was fast, either that or I was a really slow story teller. I looked up at Charlie who just sat where he was. I bolted up from my chair and to the door and wrenched it open.

There stood Edward and short little Alice. I hugged him tightly to me as the tears started to stream down my face. "Edward…" I whispered softly. I never wanted to let go.

"Sh… It's okay Bella. I'm here and you're safe…" I don't know how long I stood there with my face buried in his chest, but what did that really matter? I had my Edward back. Sadly, I heard Charlie clear his throat behind me.

I reluctantly turned away from Edward so that I was looking at my father. "I guess I owe you all an apology…" he mumbled reluctantly. "I guess I overreacted a little… or a lot," he amended as he saw my dubious expression. "No hard feelings?"

"None… It was expected that you would overreact to something like that. So Bella, who is Will?"

"A vampire… duh!" I commented lightly as he came down the stairs behind Charlie.

"Of course…" Alice muttered. "You don't stay out of trouble anywhere you go do you?"

I was about to reply when I heard glass shatter in the other room. Of course Will was the first to get there since he was the closest. He immediately slipped into a crouch.

"Sorry to interrupt this little reunion, but I do believe that you have something I want…" came the voice that I had never wanted to hear again.

---

AN: So there you go! What did you think? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	9. Deja Vu

AN: Um… opps? I'm sorry I left you all at such a cliffy; I honestly didn't mean to leave it for that long!  
Problems kept popping up every time I wanted to update this though… please forgive me? I'll shut up and type so that you can all get this today. HAPPY NEW YEAR'S EVE!!!!

Disclaimer: I own Will and the idea… that's it. :D

Chapter 9: Déjà Vu

Edward pulled me away from the open door and the looming window that we were standing by, pulling Charlie behind him also. Alice stood behind us as we stood behind Will and Edward. Victoria's piercing eyes had fixed their gaze on my father and me.

"You will not touch them," Edward snarled, pushing me further out of her view. I peeked under his slightly outstretched arm. I felt Alice's hand on my shoulder, ready to do whatever was necessary.

"Won't I?" She replied with a smile, risking a step forward. Will slipped a step forward, still in his crouch. Charlie was frozen beside me in shock. Why did he have to still be in harm's way? I gripped Edward's arm tightly as I saw a movement out a window slightly behind me.

"Edward…"

"Sh…" He silenced me.

"Edward there's someone else outside." He turned his head slightly to look at me, still keeping Victoria in his peripheral vision.

"You sure?" I nodded as I saw a flash of black hair outside. Edward saw it too and his jaw tightened. "Not one of us…" I started to shake as I realized what he meant. Victoria had backup.

Will backed up so that he was beside Edward, Alice was still behind us. Then Edward nodded his head to something Alice had thought and whispered quietly in William's ear. Victoria had no chance of hearing them.

"3," Edward said suddenly as he whipped around and picked me up, sprinting out the door. Alice was slightly ahead of him, Charlie in her own arms. William took him from her because it slowed her short form down.

I buried my head in Edward's chest. "Don't worry Bella, everybody else is nearby. It'll be okay." He planted a kiss on my forehead as our tiny group wove through the trees. Edward changed his course slightly. My hope was that he knew exactly where his family was right now.

Sure enough, he stopped in the middle of a large clearing just as Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Jasper broke out of the trees across from us.

Smiles broke onto their faces but were soon replaced by frowns as they caught sight of Will carrying Charlie.

"Victoria showed up, we were almost too slow. She appeared a minute after we did. This is Will; he helped Bella get a hold of us. Laurent is back with Victoria, there's someone else with them now." Edward explained quickly.

He set me down beside Esme and Will did the same with Charlie. "I'm sorry Bella," he said as he knelt in front of me. "We don't have time to get you guys away safely. Esme will take care of you and Charlie."

"No," I whispered as he stood and joined the rest of his family, and my new friend, to face the oncoming vampires. My mind couldn't even register the words that Esme was mumbling to side me, probably trying to comfort Charlie and myself. She was standing, one hand on each of us.

Three vampires ran into the clearing before stopping suddenly. This was just too alike the last time. James had been replaced by another blonde haired vampire; he looked to be about 19 years old though his bright red eyes suggested that he was a newborn.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from Victoria's wild gaze that was still fixed upon me. It was clear that she would kill me, or die trying. Only Edward and Alice could foresee what was about to come, and only they knew the extent of the danger that was heading our way…

---

AN: Sorry, kind of another cliffy. I promise I will try my best to update more often. Please review, heck, guess what the danger heading their way is! Happy holidays!


	10. Unseen Dangers

AN: Okay so it's been awhile. But I do have a reason! My teachers decided that it would be fun to pile on a ton of projects… all at the same time too! So right now I have a 7-10 page paper (and an outline that wound up taking 6 pages and at least 100 note cards) and seemingly endless Government assignments, and a Spanish presentation, and an afterschool program that I am not fond of where I have to take a ton of tests and I wound up going to the competition as an alternate only to be told I wasn't needed so I was stuck on the campus with nothing to do except play ping pong for 3 hours, and a lot of my friends were in DC for the inauguration, and I have to catch up in math, and my chemistry teacher enjoys torturing us with quizzes and homework… so yea… a tad bit busy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Will and the idea… I think…

Chapter 10: Unseen Danger

"Whoever gets to her first gets the old one," Victoria said as her small clan launched at my vampire family. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her flashing form heading Edward's way. They blurred to the point that I couldn't distinguish between the two. At times I could see a flash of red or bronze, but that was it.

Emmett and Rosalie worked together against Laurent while Jasper and Alice fought what I assumed to be a newborn that Victoria had fooled into trusting her. Jasper and Alice made quick work of the newborn and a fire was blazing shortly after. Laurent didn't stand a chance against Emmett alone, let along both Emmett and Rosalie.

Carlisle was standing next to me, a hand resting on my shoulder as his eyes focused on Edward's battle, better able to understand the blurred figures. Just as Rosalie threw the black haired head to the blazing fire, Alice gasped and crumpled to the ground. Jasper immediately stopped feeding pieces to the fire and went to her side, cradling her gently.

"Alice? Alice!" Jasper called. Carlisle left my side to go to Alice. I tore my eyes away from her limp form as a loud snap sounded over where Edward continued his deadly dance with the red-haired demon. Someone was losing, but whom?

As I trembled, Esme whispered softly to me. "It's okay Bella. Edward is fine… he can hold his own." Why wasn't anybody helping him? Was he that intent on her death that he had to be the one? That was the most probable answer.

Alice gasped then and materialized at my side, talking too rapidly to Esme for me to comprehend. I reached my hand out to touch Esme's arm lightly. Her head whipped around to look at me, fear evident in her eyes. "What's going on?" I asked, momentarily distracted from Edward's deadly dance.

Charlie was confused, his head in his hand as he shook it back and forth. He was so confused by everything that had happened recently. "Nothing's wrong Bella," Esme said softly, her eyes betraying her steady voice.

"Why are you lying to me?" I asked. A loud screech sounded through the clearing before it suddenly cut off at the same time a loud snap did. As I turned my head, I saw Victoria's flaming head of hair being thrown into the fire where Laurent and the newborn already rested. Edward worked quickly on dismembering the rest of her body and throwing the pieces on the fire.

Something that Alice thought to him made him look at her, then me, and he worked even faster. Within a minute the pieces of Victoria's body we being charred and reduced to ashes. Edward flashed to stand beside me, looking worriedly at Charlie. Then his eyes lit up and he turned to William.

"Will, take Charlie and run as fast as you can." I couldn't hear the rest of what he said because he started to speak faster while throwing frantic glances at the forest. Then all of the sudden, both Charlie and William were gone.

"Edward, what is going on?" I asked. Why did Will have to take Charlie back to Forks alone? He sighed before looking once more towards the darkened forest.

"We didn't know that they would be coming. They found our trail and they followed it here…" He kept glancing between me, Alice, and the trees in an endless circle.

"Who's coming Edward?" What could be worse than Victoria? There was silence for a long minute.

"The Volturi," he answered finally.

---

AN: Okay I know that it's short, and I'm really sorry for that. But as I said at the beginning of the chapter there is a TON of stuff going on and I've only been able to take the bus home from school one day this week because I keep having to go to meetings and make up tests. Anyways, please don't be mad at me. Review please?


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, I hate author's notes just as much as the rest of you, but this is EXTEMELY IMPORTANT!!!!!!

After much careful thought, I have determined that this story will end here. BUT that does not mean that this is going to end with that cliffy I left you with. Now that Edward is back with Bella, the title, Leaving My Heart Behind, no longer applies.

Instead, a sequel will be started, picking up right where this one left off. I still have to come up with a title and write the next chapter, but I am currently typing up my English paper so I do not have time at the moment. I will most likely type it on Monday since I have the day off. Does that sound okay to you? I will post another note with sequel information on Monday.

Until then…

-animallover0109-


	12. Sequel Info

The sequel's first chapter is up! The title of the story is Never Say Goodbye. So go check it out! :D


End file.
